Модуль:Серии
local seriesData = {} --сезон 1 seriesData.season1 = {} seriesData.season1.name = 'Сезон 1' seriesData.season1.number = 1 --сезон 1 серии seriesData.season1.series = {} --1 серия seriesData.season1.series1 = {} seriesData.season1.series1.ruName = 'Магия дружбы. Часть 1' seriesData.season1.series1.enName = 'Friendship is Magic, part 1' seriesData.season1.series1.adress = 'Магия_дружбы._Часть_1' --2 серия seriesData.season1.series2 = {} seriesData.season1.series2.ruName = 'Магия дружбы. Часть 2' seriesData.season1.series2.enName = 'Friendship is Magic, part 2' seriesData.season1.series2.adress = 'Магия_дружбы._Часть_2' --3 серия seriesData.season1.series3 = {} seriesData.season1.series3.ruName = 'Приглашение на бал' seriesData.season1.series3.enName = 'The Ticket Master' seriesData.season1.series3.adress = 'Приглашение_на_бал' --4 серия seriesData.season1.series4 = {} seriesData.season1.series4.ruName = 'Сбор урожая' seriesData.season1.series4.enName = 'Applebuck Season' seriesData.season1.series4.adress = 'Сбор_урожая' --5 серия seriesData.season1.series5 = {} seriesData.season1.series5.ruName = 'Заносчивый грифон' seriesData.season1.series5.enName = 'Griffon the Brush Off' seriesData.season1.series5.adress = 'Заносчивый_грифон' --6 серия seriesData.season1.series6 = {} seriesData.season1.series6.ruName = 'Хвастунишка' seriesData.season1.series6.enName = 'Boast Busters' seriesData.season1.series6.adress = 'Хвастунишка' --7 серия seriesData.season1.series7 = {} seriesData.season1.series7.ruName = 'Укрощение дракона' seriesData.season1.series7.enName = 'Dragonshy' seriesData.season1.series7.adress = 'Укрощение_дракона' --8 серия seriesData.season1.series8 = {} seriesData.season1.series8.ruName = 'Единство противоположностей' seriesData.season1.series8.enName = 'Look Before You Sleep' seriesData.season1.series8.adress = 'Единство_противоположностей' --9 серия seriesData.season1.series9 = {} seriesData.season1.series9.ruName = 'У страха глаза велики' seriesData.season1.series9.enName = 'Bridle Gossip' seriesData.season1.series9.adress = 'У_страха_глаза_велики' --10 серия seriesData.season1.series10 = {} seriesData.season1.series10.ruName = 'Незваные гости' seriesData.season1.series10.enName = 'Swarm of the Century' seriesData.season1.series10.adress = 'Незваные_гости' --11 серия seriesData.season1.series11 = {} seriesData.season1.series11.ruName = 'Последний день зимы' seriesData.season1.series11.enName = 'Winter Wrap Up' seriesData.season1.series11.adress = 'Последний_день_зимы' --12 серия seriesData.season1.series12 = {} seriesData.season1.series12.ruName = 'Отличительные знаки' seriesData.season1.series12.enName = 'Call of the Cutie' seriesData.season1.series12.adress = 'Отличительные_знаки' --13 серия seriesData.season1.series13 = {} seriesData.season1.series13.ruName = 'Осенний забег' seriesData.season1.series13.enName = 'Fall Weather Friends' seriesData.season1.series13.adress = 'Осенний_забег' --14 серия seriesData.season1.series14 = {} seriesData.season1.series14.ruName = 'Рождённая для успеха' seriesData.season1.series14.enName = 'Suited For Success' seriesData.season1.series14.adress = 'Рождённая_для_успеха' --15 серия seriesData.season1.series15 = {} seriesData.season1.series15.ruName = 'Интуиция Пинки' seriesData.season1.series15.enName = 'Feeling Pinkie Keen' seriesData.season1.series15.adress = 'Интуиция_Пинки' --16 серия seriesData.season1.series16 = {} seriesData.season1.series16.ruName = 'Звуковая радуга' seriesData.season1.series16.enName = 'Sonic Rainboom' seriesData.season1.series16.adress = 'Звуковая_радуга_(серия)' --17 серия seriesData.season1.series17 = {} seriesData.season1.series17.ruName = 'Мастер взгляда' seriesData.season1.series17.enName = 'Stare Master' seriesData.season1.series17.adress = 'Мастер_взгляда' --18 серия seriesData.season1.series18 = {} seriesData.season1.series18.ruName = 'Шоу талантов' seriesData.season1.series18.enName = 'Show Stoppers' seriesData.season1.series18.adress = 'Шоу_талантов' --19 серия seriesData.season1.series19 = {} seriesData.season1.series19.ruName = 'Искатели драгоценностей' seriesData.season1.series19.enName = 'A Dog and Pony Show' seriesData.season1.series19.adress = 'Искатели_драгоценностей' --20 серия seriesData.season1.series20 = {} seriesData.season1.series20.ruName = 'Секреты дружбы' seriesData.season1.series20.enName = 'Green Isn\'t Your Color' seriesData.season1.series20.adress = 'Секреты_дружбы' --21 серия seriesData.season1.series21 = {} seriesData.season1.series21.ruName = 'Яблоки раздора' seriesData.season1.series21.enName = 'Over a Barrel' seriesData.season1.series21.adress = 'Яблоки_раздора' --22 серия seriesData.season1.series22 = {} seriesData.season1.series22.ruName = 'Птица Феникс' seriesData.season1.series22.enName = 'A Bird in the Hoof' seriesData.season1.series22.adress = 'Птица_Феникс' --23 серия seriesData.season1.series23 = {} seriesData.season1.series23.ruName = 'История знаков отличия' seriesData.season1.series23.enName = 'Cutie Mark Chronicles' seriesData.season1.series23.adress = 'История_знаков_отличия' --24 серия seriesData.season1.series24 = {} seriesData.season1.series24.ruName = 'Попытка ревности' seriesData.season1.series24.enName = 'Owl\'s Well That Ends Well' seriesData.season1.series24.adress = 'Попытка_ревности' --25 серия seriesData.season1.series25 = {} seriesData.season1.series25.ruName = 'День рождения' seriesData.season1.series25.enName = 'Party of One' seriesData.season1.series25.adress = 'День_рождения' --26 серия seriesData.season1.series26 = {} seriesData.season1.series26.ruName = 'Самый лучший вечер' seriesData.season1.series26.enName = 'The Best Night Ever' seriesData.season1.series26.adress = 'Самый_лучший_вечер' --сезон 2 seriesData.season2 = {} seriesData.season2.name = 'Сезон 2' seriesData.season2.number = 2 --сезон 2 серии seriesData.season2.series = {} --1 серия seriesData.season2.series1 = {} seriesData.season2.series1.ruName = 'Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1' seriesData.season2.series1.enName = 'The Return of Harmony, part 1' seriesData.season2.series1.adress = 'Возвращение_гармонии._Часть_1' --2 серия seriesData.season2.series2 = {} seriesData.season2.series2.ruName = 'Возвращение гармонии. Часть 2' seriesData.season2.series2.enName = 'The Return of Harmony, part 2' seriesData.season2.series2.adress = 'Возвращение_гармонии._Часть_2' --3 серия seriesData.season2.series3 = {} seriesData.season2.series3.ruName = 'Нулевой урок' seriesData.season2.series3.enName = 'Lesson Zero' seriesData.season2.series3.adress = 'Нулевой_урок' --4 серия seriesData.season2.series4 = {} seriesData.season2.series4.ruName = 'Затмение Луны' seriesData.season2.series4.enName = 'Luna Eclipsed' seriesData.season2.series4.adress = 'Затмение Луны' --5 серия seriesData.season2.series5 = {} seriesData.season2.series5.ruName = 'Настоящие сёстры' seriesData.season2.series5.enName = 'Sisterhooves Social' seriesData.season2.series5.adress = 'Настоящие_сёстры' --6 серия seriesData.season2.series6 = {} seriesData.season2.series6.ruName = 'Загадочная лихорадка' seriesData.season2.series6.enName = 'The Cutie Pox' seriesData.season2.series6.adress = 'Загадочная_лихорадка' --7 серия seriesData.season2.series7 = {} seriesData.season2.series7.ruName = 'Пусть лучший победит!' seriesData.season2.series7.enName = 'May the Best Pet Win!' seriesData.season2.series7.adress = 'Пусть_лучший_победит!' --8 серия seriesData.season2.series8 = {} seriesData.season2.series8.ruName = 'Таинственный защитник' seriesData.season2.series8.enName = 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well' seriesData.season2.series8.adress = 'Таинственный_защитник' --9 серия seriesData.season2.series9 = {} seriesData.season2.series9.ruName = 'Пони из высшего общества' seriesData.season2.series9.enName = 'Sweet and Elite' seriesData.season2.series9.adress = 'Пони_из_высшего_общества' --10 серия seriesData.season2.series10 = {} seriesData.season2.series10.ruName = 'Секрет моего роста' seriesData.season2.series10.enName = 'Secret of My Excess' seriesData.season2.series10.adress = 'Секрет_моего_роста' --11 серия seriesData.season2.series11 = {} seriesData.season2.series11.ruName = 'Канун Дня горящего очага' seriesData.season2.series11.enName = 'Hearth\'s Warming Eve' seriesData.season2.series11.adress = 'Канун_Дня_горящего_очага_(серия)' --12 серия seriesData.season2.series12 = {} seriesData.season2.series12.ruName = 'День семьи' seriesData.season2.series12.enName = 'Family Appreciation Day' seriesData.season2.series12.adress = 'День_семьи' --13 серия seriesData.season2.series13 = {} seriesData.season2.series13.ruName = 'Новорождённые пони' seriesData.season2.series13.enName = 'Baby Cakes' seriesData.season2.series13.adress = 'Новорождённые_пони' --14 серия seriesData.season2.series14 = {} seriesData.season2.series14.ruName = 'Пропажа' seriesData.season2.series14.enName = 'The Last Roundup' seriesData.season2.series14.adress = 'Пропажа' --15 серия seriesData.season2.series15 = {} seriesData.season2.series15.ruName = 'Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000' seriesData.season2.series15.enName = 'The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' seriesData.season2.series15.adress = 'Сверхскоростная_соковыжималка_6000' --16 серия seriesData.season2.series16 = {} seriesData.season2.series16.ruName = 'Читай и наслаждайся' seriesData.season2.series16.enName = 'Read It and Weep' seriesData.season2.series16.adress = 'Читай_и_наслаждайся' --17 серия seriesData.season2.series17 = {} seriesData.season2.series17.ruName = 'День сердец и копыт' seriesData.season2.series17.enName = 'Hearts and Hooves Day' seriesData.season2.series17.adress = 'День_сердец_и_копыт' --18 серия seriesData.season2.series18 = {} seriesData.season2.series18.ruName = 'Настоящий друг' seriesData.season2.series18.enName = 'A Friend in Deed' seriesData.season2.series18.adress = 'Настоящий_друг' --19 серия seriesData.season2.series19 = {} seriesData.season2.series19.ruName = 'Настоять на своём' seriesData.season2.series19.enName = 'Putting Your Hoof Down' seriesData.season2.series19.adress = 'Настоять_на_своём' --20 серия seriesData.season2.series20 = {} seriesData.season2.series20.ruName = 'Давно пора' seriesData.season2.series20.enName = 'It\'s About Time' seriesData.season2.series20.adress = 'Давно_пора' --21 серия seriesData.season2.series21 = {} seriesData.season2.series21.ruName = 'Поиски дракона' seriesData.season2.series21.enName = 'Dragon Quest' seriesData.season2.series21.adress = 'Поиски_дракона' --22 серия seriesData.season2.series22 = {} seriesData.season2.series22.ruName = 'Ураган Флаттершай' seriesData.season2.series22.enName = 'Hurricane Fluttershy' seriesData.season2.series22.adress = 'Ураган_Флаттершай' --23 серия seriesData.season2.series23 = {} seriesData.season2.series23.ruName = 'Секреты и тайны Понивилля' seriesData.season2.series23.enName = 'Ponyville Confidential' seriesData.season2.series23.adress = 'Секреты_и_тайны_Понивилля' --24 серия seriesData.season2.series24 = {} seriesData.season2.series24.ruName = 'Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы' seriesData.season2.series24.enName = 'MMMystery on the Friendship Express' seriesData.season2.series24.adress = 'Загадочное_преступление_в_поезде_Дружбы' --25 серия seriesData.season2.series25 = {} seriesData.season2.series25.ruName = 'Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1' seriesData.season2.series25.enName = 'A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1' seriesData.season2.series25.adress = 'Свадьба_в_Кантерлоте._Часть_1' --26 серия seriesData.season2.series26 = {} seriesData.season2.series26.ruName = 'Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2' seriesData.season2.series26.enName = 'A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2' seriesData.season2.series26.adress = 'Свадьба_в_Кантерлоте._Часть_2' --сезон 3 seriesData.season3 = {} seriesData.season3.name = 'Сезон 3' seriesData.season3.number = 3 --сезон 3 серии seriesData.season3.series = {} --1 серия seriesData.season3.series1 = {} seriesData.season3.series1.ruName = 'Кристальная империя. Часть 1' seriesData.season3.series1.enName = 'The Crystal Empire - Part 1' seriesData.season3.series1.adress = 'Кристальная_империя._Часть_1' --2 серия seriesData.season3.series2 = {} seriesData.season3.series2.ruName = 'Кристальная империя. Часть 2' seriesData.season3.series2.enName = 'The Crystal Empire - Part 2' seriesData.season3.series2.adress = 'Кристальная_империя._Часть_2' --3 серия seriesData.season3.series3 = {} seriesData.season3.series3.ruName = 'Слишком много Пинки Пай' seriesData.season3.series3.enName = 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' seriesData.season3.series3.adress = 'Слишком_много_Пинки_Пай' --4 серия seriesData.season3.series4 = {} seriesData.season3.series4.ruName = 'Плохое яблоко' seriesData.season3.series4.enName = 'One Bad Apple' seriesData.season3.series4.adress = 'Плохое_яблоко' --5 серия seriesData.season3.series5 = {} seriesData.season3.series5.ruName = 'Магическая дуэль' seriesData.season3.series5.enName = 'Magic Duel' seriesData.season3.series5.adress = 'Магическая_дуэль' --6 серия seriesData.season3.series6 = {} seriesData.season3.series6.ruName = 'Неспящие в Понивилле' seriesData.season3.series6.enName = 'Sleepless in Ponyville' seriesData.season3.series6.adress = 'Неспящие_в_Понивилле' --7 серия seriesData.season3.series7 = {} seriesData.season3.series7.ruName = 'Академия Чудо-молний' seriesData.season3.series7.enName = 'Wonderbolts Academy' seriesData.season3.series7.adress = 'Академия_Чудо-молний' --8 серия seriesData.season3.series8 = {} seriesData.season3.series8.ruName = 'Слёт семьи Эппл' seriesData.season3.series8.enName = 'Apple Family Reunion' seriesData.season3.series8.adress = 'Слёт_семьи_Эппл' --9 серия seriesData.season3.series9 = {} seriesData.season3.series9.ruName = 'Спайк к вашим услугам' seriesData.season3.series9.enName = 'Spike at Your Service' seriesData.season3.series9.adress = 'Спайк_к_вашим_услугам' --10 серия seriesData.season3.series10 = {} seriesData.season3.series10.ruName = 'Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай' seriesData.season3.series10.enName = 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' seriesData.season3.series10.adress = 'Перевоспитание_в_доме_Флаттершай' --11 серия seriesData.season3.series11 = {} seriesData.season3.series11.ruName = 'Только для любимцев' seriesData.season3.series11.enName = 'Just for Sidekicks' seriesData.season3.series11.adress = 'Только_для_любимцев' --12 серия seriesData.season3.series12 = {} seriesData.season3.series12.ruName = 'Игры, в которые играют пони' seriesData.season3.series12.enName = 'Games Ponies Play' seriesData.season3.series12.adress = 'Игры,_в_которые_играют_пони' --13 серия seriesData.season3.series13 = {} seriesData.season3.series13.ruName = 'Загадочное волшебное лекарство' seriesData.season3.series13.enName = 'Magical Mystery Cure' seriesData.season3.series13.adress = 'Загадочное_волшебное_лекарство' --сезон 4 seriesData.season4 = {} seriesData.season4.name = 'Сезон 4' seriesData.season4.number = 4 --сезон 4 серии seriesData.season4.series = {} --1 серия seriesData.season4.series1 = {} seriesData.season4.series1.ruName = 'Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1' seriesData.season4.series1.enName = 'Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1' seriesData.season4.series1.adress = 'Принцесса_Искорка._Часть_1' --2 серия seriesData.season4.series2 = {} seriesData.season4.series2.ruName = 'Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2' seriesData.season4.series2.enName = 'Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2' seriesData.season4.series2.adress = 'Принцесса_Искорка._Часть_2' --3 серия seriesData.season4.series3 = {} seriesData.season4.series3.ruName = 'Замко-мания' seriesData.season4.series3.enName = 'Castle Mane-ia' seriesData.season4.series3.adress = 'Замко-мания' --4 серия seriesData.season4.series4 = {} seriesData.season4.series4.ruName = 'Дэринг Доунт' seriesData.season4.series4.enName = 'Daring Don\'t' seriesData.season4.series4.adress = 'Дэринг_Доунт' --5 серия seriesData.season4.series5 = {} seriesData.season4.series5.ruName = 'Полёт к финишу' seriesData.season4.series5.enName = 'Flight to the Finish' seriesData.season4.series5.adress = 'Полёт_к_финишу' --6 серия seriesData.season4.series6 = {} seriesData.season4.series6.ruName = 'Суперпони' seriesData.season4.series6.enName = 'Power Ponies' seriesData.season4.series6.adress = 'Суперпони' --7 серия seriesData.season4.series7 = {} seriesData.season4.series7.ruName = 'Летучие мыши!' seriesData.season4.series7.enName = 'Bats!' seriesData.season4.series7.adress = 'Летучие_мыши!_(серия)' --8 серия seriesData.season4.series8 = {} seriesData.season4.series8.ruName = 'Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен' seriesData.season4.series8.enName = 'Rarity Takes Manehattan' seriesData.season4.series8.adress = 'Рарити_покоряет_Мэйнхеттен' --9 серия seriesData.season4.series9 = {} seriesData.season4.series9.ruName = 'Пинки Эппл Пай' seriesData.season4.series9.enName = 'Pinkie Apple Pie' seriesData.season4.series9.adress = 'Пинки_Эппл_Пай' --10 серия seriesData.season4.series10 = {} seriesData.season4.series10.ruName = 'Радужные водопады' seriesData.season4.series10.enName = 'Rainbow Falls' seriesData.season4.series10.adress = 'Радужные_водопады' --11 серия seriesData.season4.series11 = {} seriesData.season4.series11.ruName = 'Третий лишний' seriesData.season4.series11.enName = 'Three\'s A Crowd' seriesData.season4.series11.adress = 'Третий_лишний' --12 серия seriesData.season4.series12 = {} seriesData.season4.series12.ruName = 'Гордость Пинки' seriesData.season4.series12.enName = 'Pinkie Pride' seriesData.season4.series12.adress = 'Гордость_Пинки' --13 серия seriesData.season4.series13 = {} seriesData.season4.series13.ruName = 'Будь проще!' seriesData.season4.series13.enName = 'Simple Ways' seriesData.season4.series13.adress = 'Будь_проще!' --14 серия seriesData.season4.series14 = {} seriesData.season4.series14.ruName = 'Ванильная пони' seriesData.season4.series14.enName = 'Filli Vanilli' seriesData.season4.series14.adress = 'Ванильная_пони' --15 серия seriesData.season4.series15 = {} seriesData.season4.series15.ruName = 'Время с Искоркой' seriesData.season4.series15.enName = 'Twilight Time' seriesData.season4.series15.adress = 'Время_с_Искоркой' --16 серия seriesData.season4.series16 = {} seriesData.season4.series16.ruName = 'Быть Бризи непросто' seriesData.season4.series16.enName = 'It Ain\'t Easy Being Breezies' seriesData.season4.series16.adress = 'Быть_Бризи_непросто' --17 серия seriesData.season4.series17 = {} seriesData.season4.series17.ruName = 'Пони, которая присматривает за мной' seriesData.season4.series17.enName = 'Somepony to Watch Over Me' seriesData.season4.series17.adress = 'Пони,_которая_присматривает_за_мной' --18 серия seriesData.season4.series18 = {} seriesData.season4.series18.ruName = 'Мод Пай' seriesData.season4.series18.enName = 'Maud Pie' seriesData.season4.series18.adress = 'Мод_Пай_(серия)' --19 серия seriesData.season4.series19 = {} seriesData.season4.series19.ruName = 'Помощь Крошки Бель' seriesData.season4.series19.enName = 'For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils' seriesData.season4.series19.adress = 'Помощь_Крошки_Бель' --20 серия seriesData.season4.series20 = {} seriesData.season4.series20.ruName = 'Прыжок веры' seriesData.season4.series20.enName = 'Leap of Faith' seriesData.season4.series20.adress = 'Прыжок_веры' --21 серия seriesData.season4.series21 = {} seriesData.season4.series21.ruName = 'Экзамен на раз, два, три!' seriesData.season4.series21.enName = 'Testing Testing 1, 2, 3' seriesData.season4.series21.adress = 'Экзамен_на_раз,_два,_три!' --22 серия seriesData.season4.series22 = {} seriesData.season4.series22.ruName = 'Честная сделка' seriesData.season4.series22.enName = 'Trade Ya!' seriesData.season4.series22.adress = 'Честная_сделка' --23 серия seriesData.season4.series23 = {} seriesData.season4.series23.ruName = 'В плену у вдохновения' seriesData.season4.series23.enName = 'Inspiration Manifestation' seriesData.season4.series23.adress = 'В_плену_у_вдохновения' --24 серия seriesData.season4.series24 = {} seriesData.season4.series24.ruName = 'Эквестрийские игры' seriesData.season4.series24.enName = 'Equestria Games' seriesData.season4.series24.adress = 'Эквестрийские_игры' --25 серия seriesData.season4.series25 = {} seriesData.season4.series25.ruName = 'Королевство Искорки. Часть 1' seriesData.season4.series25.enName = 'Twilight\'s Kingdom - Part 1' seriesData.season4.series25.adress = 'Королевство_Искорки._Часть_1' --26 серия seriesData.season4.series26 = {} seriesData.season4.series26.ruName = 'Королевство Искорки. Часть 2' seriesData.season4.series26.enName = 'Twilight\'s Kingdom - Part 2' seriesData.season4.series26.adress = 'Королевство_Искорки._Часть_2' --сезон 5 seriesData.season5 = {} seriesData.season5.name = 'Сезон 5' seriesData.season5.number = 5 --сезон 5 серии seriesData.season5.series = {} --1 серия seriesData.season5.series1 = {} --seriesData.season5.series1.ruName = seriesData.season5.series1.enName = 'The Cutie Map. Часть 1' seriesData.season5.series1.adress = 'The_Cutie_Map._Часть_1' --2 серия seriesData.season5.series2 = {} --seriesData.season5.series2.ruName = seriesData.season5.series2.enName = 'The Cutie Map. Часть 2' seriesData.season5.series2.adress = 'The_Cutie_Map._Часть_2' --3 серия seriesData.season5.series3 = {} --seriesData.season5.series3.ruName = seriesData.season5.series3.enName = 'Castle Sweet Castle' seriesData.season5.series3.adress = 'Castle_Sweet_Castle' --4 серия seriesData.season5.series4 = {} --seriesData.season5.series4.ruName = seriesData.season5.series4.enName = 'Bloom and Gloom' seriesData.season5.series4.adress = 'Bloom_and_Gloom' --5 серия seriesData.season5.series5 = {} --seriesData.season5.series5.ruName = seriesData.season5.series5.enName = 'Tanks for the Memories' seriesData.season5.series5.adress = 'Tanks_for_the_Memories' --6 серия seriesData.season5.series6 = {} --seriesData.season5.series6.ruName = seriesData.season5.series6.enName = 'Appleoosa\'s Most Wanted' seriesData.season5.series6.adress = 'Appleoosa%27s_Most_Wanted' --7 серия seriesData.season5.series7 = {} --seriesData.season5.series7.ruName = seriesData.season5.series7.enName = 'Make New Friends but Keep Discord' seriesData.season5.series7.adress = 'Make_New_Friends_but_Keep_Discord' --8 серия seriesData.season5.series8 = {} --seriesData.season5.series8.ruName = seriesData.season5.series8.enName = 'The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone' seriesData.season5.series8.adress = 'The_Lost_Treasure_of_Griffonstone' --9 серия seriesData.season5.series9 = {} --seriesData.season5.series9.ruName = seriesData.season5.series9.enName = 'Slice of Life' seriesData.season5.series9.adress = 'Slice_of_Life' --10 серия seriesData.season5.series10 = {} --seriesData.season5.series10.ruName = seriesData.season5.series10.enName = 'Princess Spike' seriesData.season5.series10.adress = 'Princess_Spike' --11 серия seriesData.season5.series11 = {} --seriesData.season5.series11.ruName = seriesData.season5.series11.enName = 'Party Pooped' seriesData.season5.series11.adress = 'Party_Pooped' --12 серия seriesData.season5.series12 = {} --seriesData.season5.series12.ruName seriesData.season5.series12.enName = 'Amending Fences' seriesData.season5.series12.adress = 'Amending_Fences' --13 серия seriesData.season5.series13 = {} --seriesData.season5.series13.ruName seriesData.season5.series13.enName = 'Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?' seriesData.season5.series13.adress = 'Do_Princesses_Dream_of_Magic_Sheep%3F' --14 серия seriesData.season5.series14 = {} seriesData.season5.series14.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series14.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series14.adress = '' --15 серия seriesData.season5.series15 = {} seriesData.season5.series15.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series15.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series15.adress = '' --16 серия seriesData.season5.series16 = {} seriesData.season5.series16.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series16.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series16.adress = '' --17 серия seriesData.season5.series17 = {} seriesData.season5.series17.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series17.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series17.adress = '' --18 серия seriesData.season5.series18 = {} seriesData.season5.series18.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series18.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series18.adress = '' --19 серия seriesData.season5.series19 = {} seriesData.season5.series19.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series19.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series19.adress = '' --20 серия seriesData.season5.series20 = {} seriesData.season5.series20.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series20.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series20.adress = '' --21 серия seriesData.season5.series21 = {} seriesData.season5.series21.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series21.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series21.adress = '' --22 серия seriesData.season5.series22 = {} seriesData.season5.series22.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series22.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series22.adress = '' --23 серия seriesData.season5.series23 = {} seriesData.season5.series23.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series23.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series23.adress = '' --24 серия seriesData.season5.series24 = {} seriesData.season5.series24.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series24.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series24.adress = '' --25 серия seriesData.season5.series25 = {} seriesData.season5.series25.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series25.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series25.adress = '' --26 серия seriesData.season5.series26 = {} seriesData.season5.series26.ruName = '' seriesData.season5.series26.enName = '' seriesData.season5.series26.adress = '' return seriesData